


The Kender who aged backwards

by Rubinia



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Ansalon, Ballad, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, F/M, Fantasy, Krynn, Love Affair, dragon - Freeform, dragonlance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atop the treasures<br/>a lone Kender was<br/>bent over chess-play<br/>I didn't allow him<br/>to mend the rules</p><p>He smiled at me<br/>then talked and teased<br/>Until the final check the whole<br/>history of his ancestry was told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kender who aged backwards

Pray be blessed the who listen me  
I dare not ask for believe  
for Kender history as their tales is  
gripping untrustworthy  
  
Once upon time after Chaos War  
(some say before Lord Soth lost crown)  
all wars were soothed and quarrels calmed  
Praises of Heroes spread through the land  
Honour fed glory and glory bears pride  
Splendour shone brightly under gods' stars  
  
In such an age in Solas town  
the Heroe was born during night storm  
Blazes of lightnings severed black sky  
as infant gave first cry of life  
Ambition and craving tempested his heart  
Compassion stumbled in deep bleeding chasm  
  
Childhood he spend like bound wild beast  
picky and gruesome and restless boy  
He bore a talent to shield and sword  
By iron-will he was born with  
he governed winds and snow  
  
Mighty among weak soon left the land  
in seek of chalenge and test of mind  
He longed for once have equal fight  
Meyhap he sought sheer thrill of control  
over creature more powerfull  
tamed by splitting its will by two  
  
Dragons he sought  
Treasures he found  
Gold, armour, jewels  
adorned streep coin piles  
  
Atop of that he found a kender  
most astonishingly-  
of opposide gender  
     
She had intense fiery-red hair  
Curly long rich and bound in pony-tail  
Extravagant green plain skirt long legs  
modest posture and enormous sack framed  
the face he dares not forget  
nor I describe in detail    
  
For good awhile he looked deep down  
inside the eyes of Kender Rowen  
He saw truth there and knowledge  
of ancient ages, of narrow line  
between sanity and crime  
Breathless he stood in silence  
  
'Pleasure to meet' said she with grin  
' I know you are rotting from within.  
You should have worried and seek cure.'  
The Heroe lowered head then asked:  
'Thou hast see deep so tell me this:  
where is the blazez fiery beast  
the Dragon Den the place that is!'  
  
Kenderish woman laughted in light  
fashion of her kin and laughted loud.  
'Thy need no lizard nor shiny star  
taken by force from blackened sky  
If you do really want to slay beast  
then strike -- I'm ready -- won't resist.'  
  
The Heroe breathed through clenched teeth  
'You're raving. Allow me to help thee.'  
He straighten mighty arm and offered a hand  
She stand up readily on her feet and  
allowed him to lead.  
  
Thus unseen way the Heroe who greeded  
the ultimate test of his abilities  
found himself willing to face the utmost  
important, difficult, exotic outcome  
and married red-hair Kender girl  
blessed by both Light and Dark Krynn deities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanmade poem strictly related to DragonLance fictional world, its races and history, where any simmilarities are wholly intentional. Enjoy. Made for entertainment reason and with no profit to gain.  
> Inspired with C.Lewis's 'Alice on the other side of Looking Glass'


End file.
